


Memory.

by innersanctuaries



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Do you, will you remember?





	Memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise bitch, I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me!
> 
> I'm back with a short fic and absolutely no guarantees about any updates for anything, unfortunately :( got a class that's actually killing me, I barely have the time to sleep and eat. But! In my spare time I managed to get this little guy out! It's basically just me taking my teen angst and using it to hurt my babies. Sorry!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Song inspo is Neon Crimson by The Paper Kites and earth by sleeping at last
> 
> Neon Crimson: https://youtu.be/bYyikzGSDsU
> 
> earth: https://youtu.be/gav_n33n_jI

 Will you remember him? The boy with the kaleidoscope eyes that made your heart twist, will you remember him?

 

_ I don’t think I could forget him if I tried. _

 

 There are so many things about him to remember, to make sure you never forget. What do you remember?

 

_ I remember the smell of pine and gunpowder, a scent that never leaves a hunter no matter how hard they scrub. I remember him mention it once, he was so sad. I remember him wishing it was gone, and I remember taking it from him. I’ll never forget the calm that set in the moment it disappeared. It was so small and stupid, but it made him happier than I ever would have thought.  _

 

 You made him hate you. Do you remember that?

 

_ I remember the pain I caused him, something I’ll never forgive myself for. I remember him begging me to give him his brother back. I remember the way my heart cried out to him, swearing that I was trying to help him. He couldn't hear it, though. I remember that in that moment, nobody in this universe could have hated me more than I did.  _

 

 But before that, you’d given him hope. Do you remember that?

 

_ I remember first laying eyes on him and thinking that I could get out then, I could escape. But I didn’t, I stayed to meet him. I stayed to take him out and watch the sunset, to see my father take his brush to the heavens and create something unique and beautiful. It didn’t compare to him, though. All smiles and laughter, snark paired with intelligence, eyes that looked at me differently than anyone had before. _

 

__ Somehow, you got him back. Do you remember that?

 

_ I remember taking a knife to the back. It was meant for him, but instead it ended up sinking deep into his attacker’s chest. He looked at me like I had a few extra heads, but ended up thanking me. He looked terrified, and I couldn’t blame him. Still can’t. I followed close behind him after that. I didn’t let him see me, but I made sure the hunts got easier, that the injuries weren’t as bad. But he’s not stupid, and he called out for me. He thanked me again, and that time, he smiled. It was forgiveness. _

 

 He would smile at you. Do you remember that?

 

_ It’s the only thing that got me through each day. If I would have had that as an angel, if I would have seen that smile, I would have fallen for him in an instant. I’d hand him my wings on a silver platter. I tried to, offered to stay and be his. He laughed and brushed my hair out of my face, told me he loved them right where they were. He laughed because we both knew that I was already his, even if I still had my wings. He loved them. I used to fall asleep to him grooming them, running gentle fingers through the feathers. I still don’t know what I did to deserve something that careful and loving, not after everything I’ve done. _

 

__ You remember so much, more than anyone else could ever know or ask. 

 

_ You’re right. I remember the way the sun shone in through the dirty motel room curtains, lighting up his sleeping figure. I remember him holding me to his chest and throwing us both off the edge of the grand canyon after I told him that flying might scare him. I remember his dimples, always making an appearance whenever he’d laugh. I’d like to think I made him laugh a lot. I remember the feeling of his lips on mine, sometimes soft and sweet, other times rough and wanting. I wanted just as much as he did, and I gave him everything I had.  _

 

 Do you remember dying for him?

 

_ I don’t think I could forget that. The pain of leaving him hurt more than betrayal in the form of a knife in my heart. _

 

__ Do you know that you broke him?

 

_ What?  _

 

__ Do you think you made the right choice?

 

_ Yes, I do. I’d do it again, too. If it meant he gets to live, I’d do anything for him. _

 

__ You shouldn’t be able to remember this.

 

_ Who is this? I can’t hear a voice, you’re in my head. _

 

__ You shouldn’t be awake in the first place.

 

_ Where am I? It’s dark here. _

 

__ You’re dead. You’re in the abyss, you should be asleep and fading. 

 

_ I am, I can feel it. But he’s calling out to me, he’s crying, begging, I can hear the tears rolling down his cheeks. I can’t just leave. _

 

__ You can and you will. You already did.

 

_ He says he loves me and he needs me to come back. _

 

__ I know.

 

_ I can’t just leave him. _

 

__ You already said that.

 

_ But I love him. _

 

__ I know. But love won’t bring you back, you no longer serve a purpose in the world. 

 

_ I can see the years flying by as we speak. _

 

__ That’s what happens when you’re gone.

 

_ I can’t watch him die. _

 

__ Then sleep. Sleep now and I’ll let you remember.

 

_ Will you tell him I love him? Will you make sure he knows? _

 

__ For you, the universe will tell him just that. 

 

_ I’ll sleep, I’ll do it for him. _

 

__ You’ll remember the boy with the kaleidoscope eyes, the one that made your heart twist. The one whose love has kept you awake even in death, the one you’ve lived and died for. You’ll remember him.

  
_ I don’t think I could forget him if I tried. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Please leave a comment, it helps keep me motivated and lets me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
